I Have A Sword, You Know
by kimar2z
Summary: The Doctor and River share a slightly romantic moment, and Rory just... happens to find out.   ***Disclaimer - I do not own any of the characters in this story. All rights go to BBC and their rightful owners. Thanks! 3


"Remember! I have a sword with me! Always!" The Doctor never thought these words would matter to him near as much as they had in this very moment.

But, there was a reason these words mattered to him right now.

It had been just like any other day inside the TARDIS, really. He'd been doing some rather... wibbly wobbly, timey wimey things to the old girl, attempting to make some small changes to some of the inner corridors. As far as he knew, everyone else was going about their usual business – meaning Amy and Rory were likely... playing dress up, for lack of a better word, and River was off... doing whatever it was River did during her free time.

River, despite everything, was someone the Doctor would never figure out. Even having known who she truly was now – Amy and Rory's child – she was still a mystery to him. And yet, everything about her was so inviting, so... perfect. She was so mysterious, she kept so many secrets. He'd learned to loathe the word 'spoilers' lately. But that was what made River interesting. You never knew what she was going to do next. She was a total mystery, something, for once, he'd never understand.

There was a rather large spark, pulling the Doctor away from his thoughts. "Well, that didn't go over as planned..." He laughed, and, taking a step back, looked at his work. He'd misconnected a few wires, nothing he couldn't fix...

Though, before he got the chance, the ground beneath him shuddered, and he fell to his side, rolling along the floor. "Whoa! Guess we're off! Where to now, Sexy?"

"Sometimes," a voice spoke, almost purring, behind him as the sped off to their upcoming destination, "I wonder if Amy wasn't right when she said you wished really hard. I wonder if I should be jealous, hmmm?"

The Doctor sprung up, back on his feet, turning to face her. "Jealous? What is there to be jealous of, hmm?" He patted the TARDIS, grinning, "Nothing can replace Sexy, though I have to admit you come in a close second."

"Sweety, sweety..." River laughed, walking over to the control panel and hitting a few buttons, "You might not want to say that to the pilot, you know."

"Oye, I can pilot the old girl just as well as you!" The Doctor said, looking mildly offended. River laughed again, walking around to the other side of the control panel and pulling a lever. "See, you just... hit... um... one of these..." He looked down at a series of buttons in different shades of red, blue, and green.

"I believe..." River leaned forward, right in front of the Doctor, being sure to brush his shoulder casually as he went, "That it would be this one." She hit a button in a strange shade of blue, looking up at him as she straitened herself.

"I knew that, you naughty girl." The Doctor grinned, already knowing where this little episode was going. "I was the one who taught you that, anyways."

"You wish, don't you?" River put her hand gently on his shoulder, "But you were out that day. Fighting the daleks, I think. Always were pesky little creatures, no?" She moved closer, a seductive smile on her face. "But, as I've said before, I did learn from the best..."

"Posh," he said, tilting his head towards her, their foreheads meeting lightly, "You're just saying that to put me off, aren't you?"

"How'd you ever guess?" She grinned, moving her lips to meet his. For a few, brief moments, they were locked in a romantic embrace. They pulled each other close, the warmth of their kiss spreading between them like a fire, completely lost in the moment, not having noticed the TARDIS land.

"Oh, gods..." Amy walked in, thankfully dressed in her normal clothing, "I think I chose the wrong moment to come find out what was going on." She looked disgusted.

The Doctor and River jumped apart, looked at each other for a moment. "Oh, you," River grinned, leaning casually against some railing. "And yes, we did just do that, Doctor. Again." She added, not really paying attention to the astonished look he always seemed to get after they had a moment like that. It was as if he could never get enough of her.

"It was good, though... great, brilliant... I think it just gets better." He laughed, and Amy gagged.

"Please," She said, looking between the two, "Can we just get on with the explaining and keep the flirting to a minimum?"

"Flirting?" Came a second voice, one who sounded far less pleased by this idea. "Who's flirting?" Rory appeared beside Amy, looking at the Doctor with a glare only a father could manage.

"Flirting? Flirting? Ha! Nobodies flirting..." The Doctor paused for a moment. "And why on EARTH are you dressed as a Roman... again?" He raised an eyebrow, ignoring River's evident smirk.

"I... well... Amy... she finds it... erm... that's beside the point! I have a sword you know!" Rory tried his hardest to look dignified, which honestly wasn't as hard as you would think considering he was wearing his Roman costume, down to the sword that did, in fact, gleam dangerously at his waist.

"Yes yes I know, you have a sword, it's very dangerous and sharp and all sorts of other stuff! Can we move on? There's a planet to save out there!" The Doctor sprang towards the door, stopping only for a moment to look over his shoulder at the three. "Well come on! Let's get goi- . . . ooohhh. Rory, you might want to change out of that before we go out there... might not go over well with the locals."

"Look who's talking!" Amy laughed, motioning to the Doctor's ever peculiar outfit. "I mean... really, Doctor, I'll say it again. Lose the bow tie."

"I like bow ties. Bow ties are cool." He straitened it, "Anyway my outfit is not the one in question, it's Rory's!"

"I think they're both perfectly attractive," River put in, walking up beside the Doctor and running her arm down his shoulder with a flirty grin on her face, a certain look on her eyes.

"While there's a planet to save, really?" The Doctor pouted.

Rory cleared his throat. "Doctor," he said, looking at River and hoping she got his message – back away from the man she was flirting with. "Need I remind you I have a sword?"

"It's not like we're going to DO anything!" He feebly protested, stamping his feet, "There's something here obviously going wrong and we have to help! It's not like we're going to kiss or anything! That was earlier... and I probably shouldn't have said that" The Doctor winced a little and looked at Rory, waiting for his reaction.

His hand went to the sword at his waist. "I suggest you -"

"Run? Yes, running sounds like a lovely idea! Come on River, RUN!" Without another word, the Doctor was running out the door and into the streets of some earth city, likely New York, he thought for just a moment, as he ran. Naturally, Rory was right behind him, waving his sword wildly.

"Doctor, I swear I'm going to kill you! If you ever touch my little girl again..." The threat faded out as they ran through the streets, ducking in and out of groups of people who, to the Doctor's displeasure, didn't seem to notice.

"Hello! Hi, yes, would you like to help? There's a man, he's chasing me, has a very big sword? Don't you want to do something about that?"

Amy was trying to keep up with Rory. "Rory, no, you can't kill the Doctor! Rory put that sword down! Don't do that, you're going to hurt somebody!" She pleaded, hoping he'd listen.

And while all of this was going on, River was leaning against the TARDIS, a smirk on her face. "Boys," she said, chuckling quietly as she patted the side of the TARDIS, "Always playing with their toys."


End file.
